Luto
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: La guerra ha terminado mal para nuestros héroes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el caos y la desesperación reinan en el universo, se requiere un momento para que se guarde luto por todos aquellos que ya no están. El amigo de alguien, el hermano o la hermana de alguien, el hijo de alguien... - Serie de oneshots Post-Infinity War (RESEÑA FINAL: Capitana Marvel)
1. Steve Rogers

**Saludos. Realmente hace bastante tiempo que no escribía nada para este fandom. Bueno… para ninguno realmente. Los parones de un año no son nada buenos, me estoy dando recién cuenta de eso. Por suerte, la memoria muscular permanece intacta así que se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Tras ver Infinity War me di cuenta de que me sería imposible resistirme a la tentación de regresar teniendo tanto para exponer y desarrollarme a raíz del trauma que sufrí con la película. De hecho, mi regreso estaba previsto para después de la película pero espero que comprendan que yo también necesité un pequeño lapso de tiempo para llorar. Y es de eso de lo que va a tratar este nuevo proyecto, consistirá en una serie de oneshots que estarán destinados a describir en forma de POV el luto que guarda cada uno de los personajes por sus camaradas caídos. No iré muy lejos y comenzaré por orden, así que hoy es el turno del Capi.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews para que pueda saber qué opinión tienen acerca de esta nueva idea que he tenido.**

…

¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hemos dado ya suficiente? Setenta años de nuestras vidas. No. Todas nuestras vidas. Solíamos bromear con eso, pero no, Bucky y yo sabíamos perfectamente que en realidad nosotros no éramos más que un par de fósiles de museo. Este no era nuestro mundo. Nuestro mundo desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Luchamos en una guerra. Ahora mismo solo puedo recordar aquellas siniestras conversaciones que en ocasiones teníamos, nos preguntábamos si realmente teníamos miedo a morir, ¿qué actitud tendríamos cuándo llegará el momento? ¿Cómo la afrontaríamos? Nunca llegamos a tener una respuesta para ello, la verdad. Quizás fuese mejor así. Después de todo seguíamos en guerra y la guerra no cambiaría por nosotros o porque tuviéramos más o menos miedo.

Trato de aferrarme a esos recuerdos, los de una vida pasada. Los recuerdos de un hombre que ya no existe. El Doctor Eirskine, el coronel Philipps, Peggy, Bucky… Fantasmas del pasado.

Ya no soy el Capitán América. Me he hecho a la idea de eso. Renuncié a ese título en el momento en el que decidí apoyar a mi amigo y seguir por lo que yo creía que era el camino correcto. Lo que era correcto. Y eso me costó, me costó renunciar a la media vida que había conocido. Yo tuve parte de la culpa y fui yo quien tomó la decisión final. Fui egoísta al anteponer lo que yo quería a lo que realmente querían mis amigos. Antepuse la vida de mi amigo por las de todos a los que conocía. Lo acepté, y no tuve reparos en hacer lo que consideraba necesario. Conocía las consecuencias y lo que acarrearía y viviría feliz sabiendo que a pesar de que me encarcelasen lo habría intentado queriendo seguir la misma enseñanza que Peggy le enseñó en su momento a Sharon: "Incluso si todos te dicen que te muevas, si sabes que algo está mal, lo que debes hacer es dar un paso al frente y decir que no, que se muevan ellos". Di el paso al frente, y les dije que se movieran. Hubo consecuencias. Algunas irremediables y otras impensables.

Ya no soy un icono de la paz. Ya no soy el líder de los Vengadores. Ya he dejado de ser el hombre estrellado que siempre tenía un plan.

Es más... Incluso reo que he dejado de ser Steve Rogers.

Me miro al espejo y apenas soporto la cara del tipo al que contemplo. No quiero ver esa cara. Con esa barba poblada y ese pelo largo. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿A dónde se han ido las últimas siete décadas?

Entonces me sigo mirando al espejo y finalmente lo entiendo. Ahora sí que lo he perdido todo. Mi país. Mi identidad. Y ahora a Bucky.

Ya no queda nada de aquel chico de Brooklyn que nunca rehusaba una pelea. Tan solo quedo yo. Un viejo estúpido. Una reliquia de museo que debería estar puesta en una vitrina qué dijese: romper solo en caso de guerra.

Sois lo que siempre he ido pero lo que nunca acepte: un anciano sin lugar en el mundo.

Steve Rogers ha muerto. Ha muerto hoy porque ha perdido lo último que le quedaba. Lo último que mantenía vivo a aquel chico.

Porque perder a Bucky ha sido cómo perder lo último que me quedaba de mi mundo.


	2. Nebula

**En fin, pues aquí traigo la segunda entrega de este proyecto. Por ahora de alegro de que la el fanfic haya tenido una buena acogida. Mis especiales agradecimientos para** **Cindy880304 y Julchen awesome Beilschmidt. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo chicas, sois increíbles**

 ** _…_**

Llegué a perder la cuenta de todas las veces en que deseé que murieras. Desde el momento en el que me hiciste caer al suelo por primera vez, supongo. Te he odiado durante toda mi vida. Hermana, yo… yo te odiaba. Te eché la culpa y te dice responsable todas las desgracias que han ocurrido en mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo eso, en serio, nunca llegue a decirte que en verdad te admiraba. Que el odio que sentía por nuestro padre solo era comparable por la envidia que te tenía. Quería ser como tú. No quería ser yo.

¿Por qué no pudimos habernos llevado mejor?

Por más repulsivo que pueda llegar a parecer, yo siempre quise que nuestro padre me llegaste a mirar con los mismos ojos con los que te miraba a ti. Nunca me gustaron las espadas, prefería las hojas cortas o las pistolas por su sencillez. Sin embargo, decidí coger las hojas dobles para intentar superarte. Siempre estabas por encima. Nunca había forma de ganarte, y tampoco había forma de evitar las consecuencias.

Decidí odiarte por convertirme en aquello en lo que soy ahora. Pero sobre todo decidí odiarte por pura envidia. Porque sabía que yo nunca sería lo que eres tú. Fría, táctica, metodica... Pero lo que es más importante: natural. A primera vista, tú eres lo mismo que eras antes de que Thanos te llevase. Por otro lado, yo ya no era ni siquiera una sombra de la sombra que antes fui.

Cuándo Ronan cayó, por primera vez en mi vida podía tener mi propio objetivo, mi propia manera de ser. Decidí usar mi ira como instrumento para acabar contigo y con nuestro Padre. Pero el destino tenía otro plan para nosotras. Tal vez fuera debido a eso a qué nuestros rumbos se separaron nuevamente tras lo de Ego, pero volvimos a encontrarnos. Solo que por la intervención de nuestro Padre nuevamente.

Tal vez sí que fuera el destino. Tú y yo, Gamora... Estábamos destinadas a fracasar. Se lo que en esta ocasión no pudimos hacerlo juntas. Y estés donde estés puedes creer en que nada me hubiese llenado más de gozo que librar esa última batalla perdida a tu lado... Pero como siempre pasa, lo más impredecible de esta vida es que es impredecible.

Pero ya no puedo arrepentirme de eso, ya no puedo mirar atrás, y tampoco preguntarme cómo podría haber sido.

Lo único que puede hacer es honrar la última decisión que quisiste tomar: Salvar mi vida. Salvarle la vida a tu hermana. Podrías haberme dejado sacrificar. Tú sabías que era lo correcto y que era lo que debía hacerse. Nadie te hubiera juzgado, ni siquiera yo. Pero decidiste hacerlo.

Te quiero, hermana. Y sin importar cómo acabe todo a partir de ahora, espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos para agradecerte.


	3. Máquina de Guerra

**Una vez más, he me aquí para compartir mi dolor con vosotros, mis queridísimos lectores. En esta ocasión he optado por tratar de hacer una reseña algo más extendida que la última ya que esta vez voy a tratar de que se ensalzen a tres personajes al mismo tiempo, tranquilos no será la única vez que se haga. Espero seguir conociendo sus opiniones acerca de este proyecto. Especiales agradecimientos para** **Cindy880304 y Julchen awesome Beilschmidt por seguir tomándose la molestia de comentar esta historia, y también a** **katahcullenpotter** **por darle su apoyo a esta historia. Espero que todo esto siga así y que mucha más gente se una para seguir este proyecto.**

…

Soy militar. Lo he sido durante mucho tiempo. Y en mi profesión se me ha enseñado que en cualquier momento se tiene que estar preparado para aceptar la pérdida de algún compañero. De hecho, ese argumento es la piedra angular del discurso de entrada en la academia de aviación antes de empezar el ciclo formativo.

Pero, ¿quieren saber una cosa? Nunca nada te prepara realmente para aceptar algo así. Y eso lo sé yo, porque estoy siendo incapaz de poder superarlo y dudo que lo pueda hacer al final.

Al principio tenía miedo. Empecé a pensar que tenía que hacer memoria de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, porque de lo contrario me terminaría olvidando de ellos. Pero resulta que eso no hace más que abrir más y más la herida.

Yo... Pensé que nosotros seríamos la nueva generación. Los nuevos héroes más poderosos del planeta. Me sentía orgulloso de poder estar en este equipo, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar a la altura. Creí que podría ser para ellos lo que una vez Tony fue para los Vengadores, o incluso mejor. Un nuevo Iron Man, un hombre de confianza del Capitán America, una jovencita mejorada y un poderoso bioandoride al que se le otorgó el don de la visión.

Vision…

Casi le parto la cara aquel inspector de la ONU cuando vino a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Visión. Aquel imbécil no tuvo ningún decoro ni ninguna vergüenza en meter sus zarpas roñosas dentro del agujero que una vez fue su frente. Cuando me aviolenté con él por muy poco estallo, no soporte lo que me dijo.

 _"No llores por él. Él no está muerto, nunca he estado vivo"_

Con decir que tuvieron que sacarme de la sala por la fuerza creo que se define bastante bien la situación.

Lo que dijo ese hombre no era verdad.

¡Venga ya! ¡Era Visión! Prácticamente fue el quién detuvo a Ultron. De todo el grupo... Él era el más especial para todos. Y yo sé que él estaba vivo. Y lo sé porque a pesar de ser un bioandroide super avanzado el mismo se definía como un espécimen joven y que tenía mucho que aprender. La curiosidad y la necesidad de aprender es una característica esencial de todos los seres racionales. Para mí o para cualquiera del grupo, él no tenía ninguna diferencia con por ejemplo un niño de tres años que le pregunta a su madre la razón por la cual el cielo es azul, o porque las cosas dulces con azúcar saben tan bien o el motivo por el cual cuando estás con alguien que te gusta empiezas a tener una rara sensación en el estómago que te recorre todo el cuerpo. Él siempre me preguntaba acerca de todo: cómo me sentía, qué significaba una expresión, cómo se podía demostrar cariño a una persona, cómo se podía entender el amor... Él era mucho más humanos que los propios humanos, y cualquiera que está en desacuerdo podrá comprobarlo a través de Wanda.

Wanda...

Oh Wanda... Recuerdo que ella también me preguntaba acerca de todo de lo que tenía dudas o no entendía. Pero no porque fuera ni mucho menos tonta. El sabio pedir consejo, pero es más sabio saber cómo aceptarlo. Recuerdo que yo no le paraba de hablar, como si de un abuelo con su nieta se tratase, como Tony y yo nos conocimos. También me gusta pensar que aquella muralla de odio y resentimiento se iba disipando cada vez más y más hasta que algún día puede se llegase hasta la frontera del perdón. Nunca me perdonaré cuando tuve que incapacitarla en Alemania. Y Dios sabe perfectamente que en ningún momento quería hacerle daño porque eso sí que ya no me lo podría perdonar ni yo mismo. Ella no se merecía que la trataran así por lo que ocurrió en Lagos, se merecía algo mejor. Debería… Debería haberla apoyado. Había ocasiones en las que ella también me hablaba a mí sobre su vida pasada, cuando según ella aún era Wanda Maximoff... Me hablaba de Sokovia, también de sus padres o de su hermano y de lo cómoda que se sentía estando con Vision, conmigo y con Sam.

Sam…

Sam quiso hablar conmigo antes de que llegásemos al reino de Wakanda. Me volvió a llevar a aquel día en Alemania, me dijo que lo sentía y que yo era mucho mejor hombre que él. Yo quería que él solamente quedase incapacitado pero en ningún momento herido, pero que él nunca pensó en eso. Se sentía responsable por lo que ocurrió ese día, por lo que me ocurrió…

A mí no me hizo falta oír nada más. Le dije que se calmara, puso una mano en su hombro y tan solo le dije que era humano. Luchar por lo que él creía que era correcto y eso era digno de admiración. Un accidente y ya está. En el fondo la vida es como las siete y media, nunca sabes cuándo plantarte. Y solamente tú puedes decidir el momento en el que hacer o no lo correcto.

Compañeros, amigos, equipo, familia...

No quiero olvidarme de ellos. Les quiero. Les quería y ojalá se lo hubiera podido decir. Tal vez ya es hora de rendirse, de plantarse... ¿Pero sabes qué? Todavía no siento como que sean las siete y media.

Porque ellos aún viven a través de mí, y yo vivo por ellos.


	4. Shuri

**Una vez más, estamos aquí.** **La verdad es que tenía pensado subir este capítulo desde hace tiempo pero me temo que en esta ocasión han sido las propias vacaciones de verano las que me han quitado tiempo para escribir. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?**

 **Pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede y aquí traigo la actualización y nada más y nada menos que con la heredera de Wakanda. Como siempre, especiales** **agradecimientos para Cindy880304 y Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, os estáis convirtiendo lentamente en el alma de este proyecto. También le quiero dar la bienvenida a esta "familia" a Anon, te agradezco tus reviews tan explicativos ya que realmente me han gustado cada uno de ellos.**

… _.._

" _Soy un buen hombre. Pero para un buen hombre hay veces en las que le es muy difícil ser un buen rey."_

Esa fue una de las tantas lecciones que pude recibir de ti, cuándo recién fuiste coronado. Y fue la última que tú recibiste de _baba_ cuando te encontraste con él. ¿Es ahí donde estás ahora, hermano? ¿En el reino astral? ¿Estás ahora con nuestro padre?

Nunca quise creer en el reino astral, para mí carece de significado. Y ya me conoces: si no lo puedo explicar no lo puedo aprender, y si no lo puedo entender carece de sentido para mí por lo que lo ignoro. Siempre fue así. Desde niños. Mientras nuestro padre te contaba la historia acerca de la diosa pantera Bast, yo aprendía cómo manipular física y molecularmente el vibranium. Cuando estudiabas acerca de los estamentos legislativos de la ONU, yo diseñaba las perlas kimoyo. Cuando tú tratabas de vengar a _baba_ , yo te construía un traje nuevo… En serio, me era imposible tomarte en serio con ese casco tan hortera.

Siempre me decías que yo era más inteligente que tú. Pero sabía que estabas de ser modesto ya que a pesar de que eso fuera cierto había cosas para las que ya no estaba hecha que tú sí. Todo lo que yo no sabía hacer tú lo lograbas cien veces mejor.

Sabías qué no llegaba comprenderlo y que tarde fracasaría y que no podría soportar el fracaso. Me protegías.

Siempre has querido hacerlo. No quisiste que fuera a la batalla contigo en principio. Y estuviste dispuesta a saltar al abismo de la mina con tal de que no es mi primo no me quitara la vida. ¿Sabes? Conseguías hacerme enfadar con todo esto.

Pero tras todo eso, fuiste tú quien por fin me dio una lección a mí, la primera. Me enseñaste a perdonar.

Perdonar a nuestro primo por todo lo que nos hizo a nosotros y a Wakanda. Perdonar a nuestro Padre por ocultarnos lo qué le hizo a nuestro tío. Perdonar este cruel y caótico mundo en el que vivimos y estar dispuestos a colaborar con él para alcanzar un futuro mejor y no dejarnos por los errores del pasado.  
T'challa...

Yo voy a ser la reina ahora, y voy a convertirme en la Black Panther qué proteja Wakanda a partir de ahora. Pero sobre todo, voy a hacer la que siga luchando por alcanzar ese futuro que tú habías disfrutado.

No sé cómo hacer esto sin ti... No estoy preparada para estar sin ti...

Hermano... Estés donde estés, ahora voy a dar el primer paso para encontrarte. Sea lo que sea lo que me cuente en el Reino astral, lo aceptaré. Lo único que deseo es que si estás ahí pueda volver a verte.


	5. Thor

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo. Lamento el no haber sido capaz de actualizar antes pero entre que mi cumpleaños fue el día 26 y luego que el 6 de este mes se va a decidir en cuál universidad voy a estudiar todo se me ha hecho un lío. Para tratar de compensarlo hoy traigo una reseña algo más larga de lo habitual y de uno de los personajes clave de la película, ni mucho menos.**

 **Agradecimientos a Anon (** tus mensajes son los que más me divierten, te lo agradezco **) y a** **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** **(** Nunca llegaré a entender como una escritora de tanto éxito como tú se interesa por un proyecto tan simple, lo aprecio mucho **) por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Que sepáis que cada review que se deja me motiva a continuar con esta serie de reseñas.**

 **Al mismo tiempo quiero darles la bienvenida a esta "familia" a aquellas personas que se han interesado por mi trabajo:** **MikasaDeRivalle** **,** **SweetDisxster** **y** **Theyiyo** **os estoy tremendamente agradecido.**

…

¿Lo hiciste por mí esta vez, hermano? ¿Quisiste sacrificarte esta vez por mí de verdad? ¿O es que acaso me estoy comportando como un mentecato al creer que las palabras que me dijiste aquel día en el Reino Oscuro tenían algún significado?

Probablemente te reirías al escuchar esto hermano… Pero yo en verdad te envidiaba. Te envidiaba porque tú nunca te diste cuenta de una cosa cuando éramos apenas unos niños y es que Madre siempre te quiso más a ti que a mí. Después de todo, fue contigo con quien compartió su magia y todas sus fórmulas portadoras de luz. Yo ni siquiera fingía interesarme… Ya conoces como era yo por aquel entonces, tan solo quería meterme en peleas con chicos más hombres que yo y espiar a las doncellas.

Estoy seguro que en cuanto a los estudios también fuiste el favorito de Padre. Cuando él nos hablaba acerca de la guerra entre los Aesir y los Vanir tú prestabas atención mientras que yo soñaba con machacar cráneos de gigantes. Cuando se nos narró la historia acerca de la conquista de Jotunmhaeim yo me imaginaba derrotando a un enorme dragón. Pero tú tampoco te quedabas atrás en cuanto a travesuras y diversiones, hermano.

Aún me acuerdo de aquella vez que les cambiamos las cabezas de las estatuas del templo de Tyr. Pusimos la del lobo huargo en el cuerpo del cuervo, la del cuervo con el ciervo y la cabeza del ciervo con el jabalí. Nos descubrieron, y las sacerdotisas lo entendieron como un presagio tan horrible que ayunaron durante casi un mes. ¡Toda la ira de Padre cayó sobre mí! ¡Estaba tan asustado que no era capaz de mirar a nuestra madre o de siquiera levantar mi cabeza! Pero entonces… Yo recuerdo que tú siempre estabas allí para ayudarme a sobrellevarlo. Dijiste ser el artífice de la idea. Ambos fuimos castigados pero recuerdo que cuando a los dos nos recluyeron en nuestras cámaras tú sonreías de oreja a oreja. ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Cómo no podías ser el dios del engaño!

Lo que pasaste… Lo que Padre te ocultó durante años… No estuvo nada bien. No te lo merecías. Y lo sé porque él me hizo exactamente lo mismo…con nuestra hermana.

Descubrir lo que nuestro padre hizo a su lado. Saber que mi martillo en ningún momento fue mío sino que tan solo fue traspasado a mí. Todo fue una mentira. Asgard nunca se erigió sobre oro ni marfil sino sobre un montón de mentiras, sangre y engaños. Aunque el saber cómo terminó todo me dio a entender un dicho que es frecuente entre los mortales: _Cada uno recoge lo que siembra._ Quizá sea verdad.

Puede que el verdadero culpable de todo fuera Padre y que en un último acto de sensatez decidiera enclaustrar a nuestra hermana en Hel. Estar con nuestra madre y tenernos a nosotros para empezar desde cero. Después de todo, él y Heimdall siempre definieron el Ragnarok como el fin de todo pero el renacer de algo nuevo.

Loki. Tú intestaste traicionar a nuestro padre. Quisiste matarme. Viniste a matar un mundo que amaba para luego ayudar en la destrucción de algo muchísimo más grande. Volviste a engañarme haciéndome creer que habías muerto. Robaste el trono y abandonaste a nuestro padre en Midgard.

Te odié por eso y decidí nunca volver a confiar en ti. Dejé de ver la vida como las historias que Madre nos contaba y dejar de comportarme como un necio.

Tal vez fui un necio, hermano… Un necio por creer que toda chispa de bondad en ti se había esfumado. Me equivoqué. Nada puede compensar tus crímenes del pasado al igual que tampoco se le puede devolver la vida a los muertos. Pero también debo recordar un dicho que nos dio nuestra madre: _Toda maldad se puede sofocar, toda maldad puede ser vencida… Por un mero acto de caridad._ Ahora lo entiendo. Venciste esa maldad. Viste más allá de ti mismo y de lo que solo se te antojaba. Por una vez te atreviste a ser condescendiente contigo mismo en vez de con los demás.

Y por un muy corto tiempo lo supe. Te había recuperado. Había recuperado a mi hermano.

Un universo de posibilidades se habría ante nosotros. Uno que tendríamos que explorar juntos como los hijos de Odín. Pero parece ser que las runas decidieron que aquel viaje lo tendría que emprender sin ti.

Fracasé. Fracasé en vengar tu muerte. ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de llamarme a mí mismo vengador si no soy capaz ni de vengar a mi propio hermano? ¡¿Cómo puedo considerarme el rey de Asgard si ni siquiera fui capaz de proteger a mi propio pueblo y a mi propio hogar?!

Puedo oír tu risa ahora mismo, hermano. Esa risa tan condescendiente que siempre tenías cuando Padre me veía incapaz o fallaba en aquello que intentaba en mi juventud. Siempre aceptaba esa risa como tu forma de decirme que dejara de llorar, me levantara de nuevo y volviese a intentarlo. Gracias…

Gracias por reírte de mí, Loki. Gracias por ser mi hermano. Y gracias por hacerme saber que en cuanto todo esto haya acabado, me reencontraré en el Valhalla con Padre y Madre.

Una parte de mí todavía piensa que puede que sigas vivo. Que esta no ha sido sino otra de tus clásicas bromas, después de todo siempre fue lo tuyo, eso de poner las piezas en el tablero antes incluso de que empiece la partida. Podría aferrarme a esa idea. Pero como ya te he dicho ya no soy un necio y desde luego ya no soy aquel niño que soñaba únicamente con la guerra y con ser rey.

Ahora, el trueno tiene que resonar por la casa de Odín una vez más mientras que el sol brille para mí de nuevo.


	6. Wong

**Un día más, otra reseña más. La verdad es que esta que he hecho ahora tiene un poco de valor simbólico por dos razones. La primera es que hoy mismo Marvel Entertaiment ha revelado por fin el tráiler de Captain Marvel y esto es como mi manera de devolverles el favor. La segunda razón es que estoy escribiendo esto la noche de víspera de mi primer día de universidad. Estoy bastante nervioso y aterrorizado por todo esto y en estos momentos en los que el cuerpo y la mente se encuentran en un potente estado emocional he aprovechado para redactar esto. Espero que sea de su gusto.**

 **Así también quiero** **Blackstar1503** **por haberle querido dar una oportunidad a este proyecto. Y a los reviews que he podido recibir:**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: _Efectivamente amiga mía, me alegra mucho que hayas entendido esta referencia. Sí, es del príncipe de Egipto; consídere apropiado utilizar esa línea ente Moises y Ramses. A decir verdad me debatí entre esa escena o una de la película de Hermano Oso. Y espero no haberte incomodado con mi comentario pero es que suponía que eras una escritora de mucho éxito debido al gran número de historias que tienes publicadas._

Anon: _Lo de príncipe de la arena creo que no lo he comprendido muy bien… Me alegra de que volvieses a comentar y el que te pareciese bien la comparativa genocida de Odín y sus errores junto con Hela y Loki. A decir verdad, para mí Lokí es como el Krilin de Marvel ya que es el propio fandom quien siempre quiere tenerlo de vuelta_

…

Stephen. Fuiste sin duda alguna el peor estudiante de hechicería que tuve la fortuna de conocer.

Eras desobediente. Lo negabas todo. Nunca te esforzabas por intentar creer o por lo menos tratabas de convencerte un poco a ti mismo. ¡Pero nunca creería que tu rebeldía no llegase de verdad hasta que Ancestral decidiese ponerse seria contigo! Querías aprender por tu cuenta. Te saltabas clases y te educabas tú mismo encerrado en tu habitación. Me robabas libros. Te saltabas totalmente la cadena de mando.

Y a pesar de todo eso. ¡A pesar de todo! Llegaste a ser el hechicero que estaría al cuidado y vigilancia del santuario en Nueva York. Por lo que puedo decir que oficialmente fuiste el pero estudiante de hechicería que más lejos ha llegado.

Y sé perfectamente cómo lo lograste.

Nunca fueron tus ansias de autodescubrimiento por las artes místicas. Ni el deseo de querer ser el próximo hechicero supremo de la tierra ni mucho menos el guardián de la gema del tiempo. Ni siquiera fue después de todo querer superar la pérdida de tus manos.

Lo conseguiste siendo tan solo el doctor Stephen Strange.

Mordo y tú siempre fuisteis las caras opuestas de la moneda. Dos hombres siempre enfrentados en sus ideales.

Mordo siempre creyó que solo un gran poder puede contener el mal. Pero eso no es lo que yo pude aprender contigo, Stephen. Aprendí que son los simples y cotidianos detalles o los gestos de la gente corriente los que mantienen el mal a raya. Los actos sencillos de amor y deseo por la vida.

Nunca fuiste un guerrero como Mordo. Siempre viviste con la filosofía que que la valía de una persona no se medía por medio de saber cuando quitar una vida sino cuando perdonarla o salvarla.

Pero es entonces cuando te imagino en ese lugar teniendo que tomar una decisión. En una mano el destino de la existencia universal mientras que en la otra están todos tus principios. Y es entonces cuando me pregunto Stephen: ¿Recordaste en ese momento las últimas palabras de Ancestral?

Supongo que no tendré una respuesta para eso, al menos no hasta que te vuelva a ver. ¿En serio me crees tan iluso como para rendirme así como así con tu muerte?

Eso es lo que hacen los que viven estos tiempos pero no les toca a ellos decidir. Lo único que realmente podemos decidir es qué hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha dado. Ha y otras muchas fuerzas en este basto mundo aparte de la voluntad del mal. Tú estabas destinado tener la gema del tiempo, así como también estabas destinado a tomar esa última decisión.

Y eso, lo quieras o no, es un pensamiento alentador.


	7. Rocket

**De nuevo estamos otra vez por aquí. Realmente me alegra mucho el que haya podido actualizar el fanfic, creo que además me sienta bien hacerlo tras la horrible paliza que me dan semana tras semana en la universidad. Además quiero actualizar Marvel todo lo que pueda ya que mañana mismo me voy al cine a ver Venom. Así es, aunque estoy algo preocupado por lo que están diciendo las críticas antes del estreno, pero a mí lo que digan los blogeros críticos no me importa ya que yo me considero mi propia influencia. ¿Qué pensáis de la película?**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: _Me alegra que la última reseña te gustase a pesar de lo corta que fue. Y de nuevo gracias por haberte interesado por mi proyecto. En realidad debo revelarte que yo antes era un lector seguidor tuyo y me gustaron muchos trabajos tuyos y esperaba que algún día pudiese llegar a escribir como tú, y el hecho de que una lectora a la que admiraba tanto ahora se interese por lo que yo escribo significa mucho para mí. Gracias._

Anon: _Siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa con cada review que me dejas y te lo agradezco mucho. Eres un excelente lector/a. Me alegra que opinases de forma tan divertida sobre la última reseña, pero creo que tal vez tengo que decepcionarte y es que se dice que Mordo podría en realidad haber sobrevivido y aparecerá en Endgame. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado y que sepas que a mí también me ha encantado Captain Marvel. Según Kevin Feige ella va a ser la Goku del MCU._

 **Especiales agradecimientos a** **GranAlan Masterplox** **y a** **Carol badass** **por haberle querido darle una oportunidad a este proyecto.**

 _..._

Alimaña, roedor, animalejo, maldito mapache, cachorrito, panda de mierda… En verdad se les ocurrieron varios putos apodos para ponerme cuando les tenían hasta las mismísimas narices. ¿Pues sabéis qué? Es hora de que el capitán Rocket saque un poco de toda esta furia interior que lleva.

¡Drax!

¿Por qué? En serio, ¿por qué siempre lograbas traernos de la cabeza a todo el mundo con tus payasadas? Que si mi padre esto… Que si mi mujer lo otro… Mi hija… Siempre lograbas hacernos sentir a todos culpables cuando pensabas en nosotros como una familia. Nunca íbamos a llegar a estar a la altura de lo maravillosas que fueron alguna vez ellas. ¿Acaso te imaginas del compromiso que es para una persona el querer mejorar hasta tal punto?

¡Mantis!

¡Tus apodos eran los que más me sacaban de quicio! Joder, ¿tanto te costaba pensar en i como en un sucio mercenario espacial en vez de en un mamífero al que acariciar? ¡Jugué a la patata caliente con una bomba atómica una vez! Pero tu historial no se acaba ahí: ¡No me gusta que me acaricien sin mi permiso! ¡Ni tampoco me mola que me despiertes a la hora con las cosas raras de tu cabeza! ¡Son demasiado suaves!

¡Gamora!

Tú deberías haber sido nombrada capitana… Bueno… Capitana, sargento, teniente y comandante de la armada si te venía en gana a ti. Ahí, comportándose siempre como si se tratase de la santísima madre de la tropa. Cuidándonos como si de niños pequeños se tratase y tú que no querías que ninguno de nosotros se hiciese daño. En fin, te comprendo un poco Gamora… siempre buscábamos hacernos daño.

¡Quill!

Nunca estuve muy seguro de si tú llegarías o no a viejo. Pero en el caso de que lo hubieses hecho me cabrearía. Me cabrearía sobretodo porque estoy seguro de que en ese momento utilizarías tu tiempo libre en redactar la historia que tuviste con nosotros. Nuestra historia. La fábula de Los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Está bien, sería tuya por derecho ya que después de todo habría sido solo gracias a ti y no de otro por la que un grupito de tontos del culo e inadaptados universales se habría podido reunir y trabajar en equipo por algo más importante que sus simples culos. También estaría muy seguro que sería una historia que podría llegar a valer varios cientos de millones de unidades, y yo por ahí sí que no paso, ¿eh? ¡Yo quiero esos créditos! Entiéndeme. No estoy dispuesto a que mientras tú disfrutas de tu casa veraniega con Gamora, Groot yo y los otros nos pasemos mirando a las musarañas en la de invierno.

Groot.

El deber… El deber de todo padre es saber cuándo puede sentirse orgulloso y cuando no de su hijo, ¿me equivoco? Es mucho trabajo moral para un idiota como yo. Sabes que no me enrollo bien con esto, chaval. Lo sabes muy bien… Hemos vivido muchas cosas tú y yo en bastante poco tiempo. Estoy casi seguro de que las cosas buenas le ganan por mayoría a las ganas, pero de cualquier modo prefiero contar con otro tipo de experiencias. Las que pude vivir con tu padre. Sí, tu padre, aquel al que nunca conociste y que murió para darte la vida. Podría contarte tantas cosas de él… Todos los días me acuerdo de él y le hecho mucho de menos. Fue mi amigo desde que le conocí y yo hice lo mejor que supe para corresponderle a él, su gracia y su generosidad. No hicimos fuertes los dos, viajamos a los lugares más perdidos del universo y vivimos todo tipo de aventuras espectaculares. Él siempre quiso mirarme como algo que no era, o quizá algo que no quería aceptar. Pensaba que a pesar de ser un arma viviente en mi podía residir algo mejor de lo que una vez se quiso. Cuando a tu padre le toco la hora no lo dudó ni un momento. No había escapatoria, la nave se caía y no existía escapatoria. Tu padre fue el héroe ese día, se sacrificó para salvarnos al resto. Pero no se quedó solo en eso, sino que además quiso hacerme un último regalo y por lo que le estoy eternamente agradecido. Fuiste tú. Él quiso dejarme todo su legado a mí. Quiso que yo fuera el padre que él nunca podía ser. Siempre le podía ver cuando estaba contigo, hijo. Llevas la bondad suya en tus ojos. Pero ahora… Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no veo nada de nadie.


	8. Iron Man

**Aquí de nuevo, aunque me temo que en esta ocasión vengo para daros una mal noticia. Me temo que sea posible que esta vaya a ser la última reseña que se vaya a redactar sobre Luto. En mucho tiempo. No es por nada realmente, salvo por falta de inspiración y porque creo que ya he agotado mi cúmulo de ideas. Aunque talvez me equivoco y consigo redactar una reseña acerca de Ant-man y las recientes pérdidas de Scott Lang, si me pongo a ello a lo mejor puedo sacarlo adelante, aunque todavía no lo sé.**

 **Pero tranquilos, porque a pesar de que no pueda redactar la reseña de Ant-man aún os quedará una última carta que jugarme ya que pase lo que pase mi plan es que la reseña que cierre este fic consigne a la Capitana Marvel. Esto es debido a que creo que su relación con Nick Fury va a ser determinante y tal vez me dé algo de lo que escribir.**

 **De cualquier modo, en caso de que haya que terminar será mejor que acabemos por todo lo grande, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con el genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo favorito de todos.**

 **En otro orden de cosas y antes de contestar los reviews he decir que al final sí que fui a ver Venom y he de decir que me equivoqué tremendamente al creer que podría ser mala. Es una película espectacular y una con la que las críticas no han podido. Es más, si sois fan de Spider-man o directamente de Venom será algo que disfrutaréis cien veces más.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews:**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: _Ahora mismo Rocket es el último guardián que queda en la galaxia. Sí, te leía. No solo por propia afición sino que comencé a leer oneshots tuyos para aprender más antes de lanzarme a este enorme mundo que es Fanfiction. Es por eso que también quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me has enseñado._ _Una pregunta, ¿tú cómo te sientes sobre que los Guardianes de la Galaxia no puedan llegar a terminar su trilogía a causa del despido de James Gunn?_

Anon: _Gusto en tener un review tuyo como siempre. Fíjate que yo también pensaba que Rocket se salvó por eso pero es que entonces pienso que por esa regla de tres Groot también debería haberse salvado a no ser que realmente no sea el último de su especie. Lo que yo quería hacer era que Rocket pudiera ver a los Guardianes como su propia familia adoptiva con la que tuvo sus momento y sus antibajos como todo el mundo. Fíjate que me encantó que finalmente los Russo decidieran confirmar esta teoría en la película acerca del hijo del primer Groot. Una pregunta, ¿tú cómo te sientes sobre que los Guardianes de la Galaxia no puedan llegar a terminar su trilogía a causa del despido de James Gunn?_

 **También quiero darle las gracias a Una lectora más por haberle querido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Y de paso también les quiero agradecer a todos los que en su día quisisteis darle una oportunidad a este proyecto en caso de que ya no podamos leernos nunca más en mucho tiempo.**

…..

" _No desperdicies… No desperdicies tu vida"_

Siempre me he alegrado desde que te conocí el hecho de que me conocieras por quien ya era cuando me viste en aquella expo. Y que no supieras muy a la expansiva lo que hubo antes de la armadura y de todo yo en general.

Hacía daño a la gente, Peter. Tanto indirecta como directamente. Directamente porque construía armas extraordinarias que mataban a gente. E indirectamente porque durante años para mí siempre fue bastante fácil mirar hacia otro lado de donde ocurría la matanza. Aunque claro, ¿qué te voy a contar? Al fin de al cabo yo estaba borracho la mayor parte del tiempo. O encamado con alguna mujer. O encerrado en una pequeña pero elegante cueva que era mi garaje.

Eso sí, yo nunca deseé que muriese nadie. Debo admitirlo, una guerra siempre era buena para el negocio pero siempre prefería que disparasen con mis armas y fallasen con tal de que disparen.

Pero todo eso cambió un buen día en el que a alguien se le ocurrió que ya era hora de que probase de mi propia medicina. Y es así como un atentado en Afganistán, un pedazo de metralla en el corazón, una operación a corazón abierto y tener que andar durante una semana con una batería de coche que me mantuviera vivo después… Me hicieron ser quien soy ahora, chaval.

Entre todas mis pesadillas Thanos nunca le ganaría a en la que estoy aún en esa cueva. Me despierto drogado hasta las cejas y la boca seca, viendo como un hombre se afeita mientras mis ojos se adecuan a la oscuridad y descubriendo que ya no soy un hombre al cien por cien.

Ahora tengo que contarte la historia acerca de Iron Man y de cómo fue que llego a ser quién es hoy a partir del cadáver a medio matar de un millonario genocida. Primero de todo, Iron Man nunca fue la armadura en sí. Iron Man realmente fue algo que por primera vez en mi vida construí para salvar una vida. La mía… Y también la de otra persona que me ayudó mucho.

Yo y mi amigo Yinsen construimos un prototipo en miniatura de un reactor ARC que no permitiera a la metralla incrustada en mi pecho. Lo considero como el mayor éxito profesional de mi vida teniendo en cuenta que lo construí con una caja de desechos. Pero en ese momento pensé, ¿por qué parar aquí?

Y ahí, chaval, es cuando nació la armadura. No pude esmerarme mucho teniendo en cuenta con los materiales que contaba por aquel entonces.

Los dos íbamos a salir de aquella cueva. Teníamos un plan. Pero hubo un contratiempo. La armadura no estaba lista, yo no estaba aún listo.

Pero de nuevo, Yinsen consideró que sería una buena idea el salvar la vida de aquel idiota.

Me consiguió el tiempo que me hacía falta. Lo hizo porque pensó que mi vida valía más que la suya. Yo lo maté, Peter. De nuevo, tanto directa como indirectamente. Las balas que le llenaron el pecho fueron disparadas por otro hombre, pero eran mis balas. No quería que lo hiciera, pero me pidió que no me entristeciera. Fue su decisión.

Y fue en su lecho de muerte en donde me pidió algo en lo que he pensado durante los diez últimos años. Me pidió que no desperdiciara mi vida. Que no malgastase la vida que me había dado. Y justo después de vengar su muerte fue lo que hice.

Conseguí regresar a casa. Admito que antes que nada decidí darme algún capricho. ¿Quién no querría una buena hamburguesa tras seis meses en cautividad? Eso sí, cuando la acabé lo primero que salió por mi boca fue: " _Cierro la división de Stark Internacional dedicada a la fabricación de armamento._ " A lo mejor me puse algo sentimental antes de soltarlo, pero ya me entiendes…

Luego vinieron una oleada de acusaciones de estrés post-traumático e intentos fallidos con la segunda versión de la armadura en mi garaje. Finalmente lo logré, el diseño perfecto pintado de dorado y rojo relámpago. Yo elegí el color…

Construí a Iron Man para que fuese una herramienta que nunca sirviera a la guerra, pero tampoco a la paz. Nunca quería discernir entre las dos caras de la moneda, tan solo quería corregir mis errores del pasado.

Intentaron detenerme. Un amigo de toda la vida me apuñalo por la espalda, dos veces… Quiso convertir esta nueva herramienta que había creado en algo bélico. Algo que se pudiera vender, comprar y rembolsar. Y por si fuera poco también cometí el error de poner a Pepper en peligro. Había que actuar.

Después de eso, tenía dos opciones: montar una ficción acerca de que Iron Man en realidad era mi guardaespaldas o decir la verdad. Pensé que mantener tal mentiría traería consigo demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, por lo que opté por la verdad. " _Yo soy Iron Man_ ".

Creo que conoces más o menos sobre cómo fueron las cosas tras aquello… A pesar de todo, los días de vino y rosas no podían durar eternamente.

Recibí una mala noticia. Resultó que me estaba muriendo.

Decidí rendirme. Creía que no había nada que hacer por lo que tenía que poner las cosas en orden y empezar a disfrutar de la vida. Por suerte, mi amigo Nick Fury y la perspicaz agente Romanoff estaban allí para meterme en vereda.

Apareció un tipejo llamado Ivan Vanko, el hijo de un genio al igual que yo, solo que cometió la equivocación de creerse más listo que servidor. En cualquier forma, le estoy bastante agradecido ya que su explosiva exhibición en la Expo Stark me dieron dos enormes regalos que en mi vida podría despreciar.

El primero fue al fin que al tener de nuevo a Pepper en peligro me permitió tener una vez más las cosas claras y confesarme. Hubiese preferido unas vacaciones en Venecia, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?

Y el segundo… fuiste tú, Peter.

Hasta hoy aún no me creo que aquel niño del casco fueras tú. Desearía poder viajar en el tiempo y decirme a mi mismo: " _¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Habla con ese chaval! ¡Dile todo en lo que se va a convertir!_ "

Invasiones alienígenas, hombres de fuego mejorados contra mis armaduras, HYDRA, Ultrón… Muchas historias y demasiado largas cuando puedo dejarme de evasivas e ir al grano para afrontar la verdad.

Me enteré al final de todo lo que te ocurrió, Peter. Y lamento que fuese algo que no tuviera en cuenta cuando nos conocimos por fin. Lo sé todo. Lo de tus padres, lo de tu tío, todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar tu tía, por lo que tú has tenido que pasar… Descubrí que eras un buen chico, Peter. Y que yo soy un egoísta. Aún no sé por qué entre todas las opciones que tenía en aquel momento te elegí a tí pero desde luego no lo hice por caridad, creo que en realidad lo hiciera porque tú de entre todos nosotros fueses el único que demostró autenticidad.

Y además, porque en ti viese al mismo joven que fui yo una vez, al que la vida le había quitado opciones y al que la vida no le trataba tan bien en algunos aspectos.

E imagino que no quería ver a alguien que estuviera solo. Y quería ser para ti lo que fue para mi Yinsen. Una persona que creyese en ti y que te diese la mano cuando no tuvieras a nadie. Enseñarte y regañarte cuando te equivocases y no lo supieras. Me sentí algo culpable cuando te tuve que quitar el traje…

Supongo que todo lo que intentaba era a mi manera el enseñarte que tú tampoco tenías que desperdiciar tu vida.

Mentí a Pepper aquella mañana que estuve con ella. No soñé que ella y yo teníamos un hijo juntos.

En realidad, lo que soñé es que tú eras mi hijo, que yo era tu padre… Y que los dos nos fundíamos en un abrazo al atardecer.

…..

 **Imagino que os habréis fijado que esta reseña ha sido muchísimo más larga que las anteriores. Bueno, teniendo en cuanta que Iron Man siempre ha sido mi héroe favorito desde los ocho años, sentía que en esta ocasión debía hacer algo especial para él ya que en sí el momento entre Peter y Tony al final de la película fue lo que más nos dolió a algunos. Es por eso que he querido traer tantos momentos de Tony para esta reseña ya que además de eso hace diez años que salió su primera película.**

 **¡Un enorme saludo!**


	9. Ant-Man

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis estupendos lectores. Bueno… Creo que sobra admitir que este mes ha sido especialmente difícil para todos aquellos que somos fans de Marvel. No es por nada, pero es que yo todavía sigo sin creerme que se haya ido.**

 **Yo me imaginaba a mí, ya con treinta años o más, yendo al cine a ver la continuación del UCM y seguir viendo como este hombre seguía haciendo sus cameos. La verdad es, que nada más enterarme de la tragedia me tiré sobre mi cama y me puse a llorar en silencio. Y yo pudo ser hasta ya veinticuatro horas pasadas que conseguí serenarme lo suficiente como para escribir y publicar una especie de tributo en su honor.**

 **En cualquier caso, también he pensado que vosotros os merecíais algo más y por eso os traigo esta nueva reseña que como ya os comenté no tenía pensado publicar pero a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos he sentido como que tenía que hacerlo, por absurdo que parezca. Siento la sencillez, pero que sepáis que he tratado de extenderlo todo lo que he podido.**

 **Eso sí, siento deciros que esta reseña va a ser la penúltima que publicaré. Pero no temáis, porque la última vendrá un día después que haya visto el estreno de Captain Marvel. Tengo planeado que esa sea la décima y última reseña que haga de este proyecto.**

 **Ahora comencemos, pero antes que nada…**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: _Realmente fuiste una gran influencia para mí, y realmente espero que pueda igualarme a tu altura con el gran número de historias que has publicado y todo el éxito que tienes. Tony fue uno de los personajes que más se robó la película, con todas y cada una de sus escenas. Y no sé si tú lo habrás pensado pero en sí toda su historia dentro de Infinity War se resume en dos grandes escenas: La película realmente empieza con él y Pepper una mañana nublosa hablando de que les gustaría tener un hijo, y la película acaba con él abrazando y perdiendo a su "hijo adoptivo" en un atardecer._

Anon: _Una vez más, te agradezco que te molestes en dejar de nuevo un review. Yo realmente no puedo ver el universo de Marvel sin Iron Man o por lo menos Tony Stark en él. ¿Sabes? A menudo me cuesta creer que quisieran que Johnny Depp tomase el papel de Iron Man, por más respeto que pueda tenerle a ese actor. Y te agradezco también que respondieras a la pregunta que te hice, concuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste excepto en una cosa: yo realmente no creo que Waititi sea tan malo como lo pones al hombre, hay que recordar que este señor con solo la película de Thor: Ragnarok ha conseguido salvar toda la trilogía del personaje. Lo que más me hace gracia, es que James Gunn ha dicho que la próxima película de Suicide Squad no se llame "Suicide Squad"._

…..

Hope… ¿Te hubieras casado conmigo?

Lo sé, lo sé… Un ex-convicto no es el mejor partido al que podrías aspirar. Con lo guapa, lista y formidable que eres…

Pero venga… Piénsalo. No hacemos mala pareja. O al menos no la peor del mundo. Pero tienes que admitir que no hacemos un mal dúo. Yo hasta diría que somos infalibles en equipo. Ant-Man y La Avispa…

Tú y yo íbamos a seguir. Teníamos grandes planes juntos… Ibas a ser mi hermosa ayudante. ¡O incluso mi escudera! ¡Imagínatelo! Pero si mirabas con malas pulgas a todo el mundo, la gente terminaría pensando que eres mi hermanita muda y asocial. Bueno, ya puliríamos los detalles…

A ver… No estoy intentando decir que quería que tú y yo fuéramos por la ciudad metiéndonos en toda clase de problemas porque sea bueno para nosotros. Lo que trato de decir es que quería que tú estuvieras conmigo… Y que quiero que tengas aventuras conmigo… Sé que suena loco, pero todo este escenario de física cuántica y hormigas es lo más parecido que he tenido a una vida desde que salí de la cárcel.

Pero realmente no estoy siendo sincero. Porque todo esto también me funcionaría como una excusa para poder estar yo contigo.

¡Me gustas! No sé, nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú. Tan fuerte, inteligente, realista consigo misma y con los que la rodean.

Por eso quería que te casaras conmigo. Porque eres todo lo que yo nunca seré. Porque me completas. Y no solo eres la mejor compañera del mundo, sino que también eres la mejor hija del mundo. Lograste perdonar a tu padre por no haber podido estar ahí cuando más le necesitabas, y pos si fuera poco estuviste dispuesta a hacer lo imposible o más con tal de traer a tu madre de vuelta… Si eso no es ser una buena hija, entonces no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

Y claro, de una hija tan buena solo puede salir una madre estupenda. O madrastra. Sabes que a Cassie le encantas, más que una segunda madre te quiere como si fueras la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Serías una estupenda madrastra, aunque claro… Si lo que deseas es que tengamos a un hijo propio los dos… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

Aunque me da cierta curiosidad la reacción que puedan tener tus padres. Es decir, ¿qué es lo que me haría Hank? ¿Encogerme de por vida y hacer que viva como un ermitaño entre las hormigas? Lo veo capaz… Y no creo que sea del tipo de abuelo al que se le ablande el corazón porque llamemos al niño Hank Junior.

No sé… Son tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que podrían haber sido. Aún las puedo ver: Una boda, un hijo, una casa tal vez, una familia… Supongo que esto confirma que soy un estúpido por no habértelo pedido antes cuando todavía nos quedaba tiempo. Esto por fin confirma lo mucho que te quería, Hope.

Y lo sé. Lo sé porque siempre son las personas a las que más quieres las que te hacen más daño cuando ya no están.


	10. Ronin

**Bueno… He me aquí una vez más.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé… Soy consciente que dije que no volvería a escribir una reseña nueva para este proyecto. Pero sentí que me sentía tan apagado con el reto de mis proyectos que pensé que regresara este podría hacerme bien.**

 **En verdad me ha gustado mucho hacer esta serie de reseñas y sobretodo también el apoyo que he estado recibiendo durante todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Y también tengo que confesar que dije que la última reseña no sería hasta Capitana Marvel porque pensé que tal vez podría quedar bien que el proyecto se quedara en diez reseñas justas. Pero si la escritura fuera perfecta las matemáticas gobernarían el mundo, ¿no os parece?**

 **Bueno, en esta ocasión he querido traer al personaje de Clint Barton ya que me ha encantado el aspecto que parece que le van a dar en la película y el cual es una faceta suya que me encanta en los cómics.**

Anon: _Te tengo que agradecer también a ti. El review que recibí de ti hace unos cuantos días fue lo que me terminó motivando del todo para que escribiera algo y te lo agradezco. Espero que esta nueva reseña sea de tu agrado y espero tu comentario._

…..

Hasta ahora, el mundo estaba sin preocupaciones. Puro. Ha habido los conflictos de siempre. Vida o muerte. Honor o deshonra. Todo a la distancia prudente de cada cosa. ¿Quién no encontraría confort en tal existencia?

Pero esta vida, este mundo… Cambia. Y no todos podemos adaptarnos al cambio. No todos podemos soportarlo. No todos podemos entender las razones que lo llevan a cambiar. No se puede luchar contra el pensamiento de tu propia lógica y la continua negativa de que eso no puede estar sucediendo. Tan solo puedes quedarte a un lado, con una cara de idiota y preguntar en silencio: _¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

" _¿Dónde está mi familia?"_

Sigo y obedezco los rituales. Los que establecen la tradición y la religión. Pero no encuentro nada de la paz que tal rito debe brindar. Lo que siento no tiene nada que ver con la paz.

Se celebran funerales simbólicos. No hay nada que enterrar.

Es en este momento en el que intentas recobrar el sentido y tratar de no hacer algo estúpido o algo que te puede traer problemas. Pero no consigues sentir nada…

Puede que llegue el último momento en el que tu fuerza flaquee y tu conciencia trate de cobrar vida y evitar que eches tu existencia por el caño… Pero entonces recuerdas. Te alejas de esos pensamientos. Olvidas que nunca verás a tu esposa de nuevo. Olvidas que nunca podrás enseñar a tu hijo a cómo usar el arco. Olvidas que nunca volverás a leerles cuentos a tu hija. Olvidas que nunca regresarás a poder sostener a tu hijo en brazos.

A mis chicos les encantaban las películas de samuráis. Nunca lo llegué a comprender realmente, me arrepiento de ello al no haberlo podido descubrir por no haber estado tanto por casa, me perdí de demasiadas cosas.

En cualquier caso… A ellos les gustaba ver a su viejo como a un samurái. ¡Como un fiero guerrero que no temía a nada ya que se consideraba a sí mismo como muerto!

Coincido con la última parte solamente…

Perdí el derecho a considerarme un guerrero en el momento en que los perdí y no solo no fui capaz de protegerlos sino que no fui ni capaz de entender la razón por la que se fueron.

Se dice que había una cara opuesta para todo samurái. Al no tener un amo o familia a la que servir, se veían resignados a designarse como una clase distinta de guerrero. **Un ronin.**

No es tan glamoroso como suena. Significa que es un guerrero sin causa ni una razón para vivir. Forzado a vagar por los distintos caminos que el destino pusiera por delante. Se dice que había quienes emprendían su camino en busco de algo. Quizá honor, quizá venganza… Y mientras busquen, mientras continúen sus viajes… Tal vez, solo tal vez, mantengan algo vivo dentro de ellos.

Las cosas que se creía la gente, ¿no?

De todas formas, no importa. Siempre me he caracterizado por ser un hombre práctico. Por ser alguien certero que siempre trataba de dar en el blanco. No sé si que ahora haga esto me hará sentir mejor o peor. No sé si que emprenda este viaje consiga nada o algo. Solo sé que quiero andar el camino, sea a dónde me pueda llevar. A mi parecer, blandir una espada contra el mal debe de ser una muerte tan buena como cualquier otra.

Al igual que un samurái que ha podido perder su honor, yo he perdido el derecho a usar mi nombre, así como también he perdido el derecho a utilizar un arco.

Pero no moriré siendo un cualquiera. Todavía hay algo vivo dentro de mí.

Es por eso que no seré cualquier ronin. Me convertiré en un ronin excepcional. Uno que no pueda morir. No. Mejor… Un ronin que no se dejará matar.

Lo seré de ahora en adelante hasta el final. Hasta que todo termine y vea de nuevo a mi esposa y a mis hijos.

Una vez hubo muchos caminos que tomar… Ahora solo hay uno.


	11. Bruce Banner

**Y otra vez, aquí estamos de nuevo…**

 **No es por nada pero opino que este proyecto ha logrado sacar, sin ninguna duda, lo mejor de mí y ha conseguido regresarme a mis orígenes como escritor. Maldita sea, ya me he terminado poniendo sentimental… Ahora, en serio, realizar estas reseñas me ha hecho volver la vista atrás y hacerme volver a mis inicios en Fanfiction y cómo di el tremendo salto de lector a escritor. ¡Y todo empezó aquí! ¡Yo comencé escribiendo sobre el MCU! Dios, cuánto hemos avanzado…**

 **Bueno, pero ya basta de hablar de batallitas. Me alegra poder estar una vez más con todos ustedes. Esta vez, para traer la reseña sobre nuestro doctor/físico/astrólogo/psiquiatra favorito. Sentí que no podía abandonar al bueno de Banner fuera de la ecuación, al fin de al cabo, él fue una de las miles de cosas increíbles que tuvo Infinity War.**

 **¡Eso sí! Y esta vez va en serio: Me temo que esta reseña ya va a ser la penúltima que hagamos aquí y la siguiente que leáis será la de Capitana Marvel y la última que redacte.**

 **A decir verdad, estoy algo intrigado por esta película. Hay quienes dicen que es impresionante, luego hay quienes dicen que es mierda… Luego hay de los que opinan que se van a cargar el personaje de Carol Davners… Y como siempre también está Roten Tomatoes haciendo de las suyas. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?**

 **Antes que nada, los reviews:**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: _Tranquila, lo comprendo, no tienes por qué disculparte por nada. Al contrario, estoy muy contento de que hayas podido escribir esta vez. Efectivamente, todo lo que has comentado es lo que trataba de describir con el personaje de Clint. Me alegra que esta versión suya vaya a aparecer en Endgame, y en esta reseña debía explicar su resurgimiento como Ronin de alguna manera. Como siempre, valoro mucho que te tomes la molestia de dejar un review. Gracias._

Anon: _Me alegra volver a saber de ti. Sí, hice fluir mi imaginación bastante con este hombre. Tengo que admitir que realmente ha sido algo complicada esta reseña ya que no quería dejar del todo a Clint como un mártir para la historia ni tampoco como un tipo que está cabreado y hace lo que hace por pura ira. Yo creo que el personaje de Ronin necesita un trasfondo mayor y en verdad quería escribir algo sobre él. Bueno, espero que esta reseña logre sacarte una sonrisa como espero que hayan hecho el resto. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario._

…..

"Todo lo creado es transitorio. Todo en la existencia es sometido a la vida y a la muerte. Aquel que es paciente, obediente, seguro… puede que se eleve sobre su incesante ira y furia y pueda ponerle fin a la vida y a la muerte. Encontrar la verdadera paz."

Recuerdo que siempre me decía eso durante mi huida. Durante mis momentos de duda en los que no me paraba de preguntar si había tomado la decisión correcta. ¿De verdad había hecho bien en irme? ¿En alejarme del mundo?

Betty siempre solía decirme que hacía mal. Que la soledad no mejoraría la situación para nada. Y era cierto. Ella me lo hizo ver. Logró que comprendiera que en verdad todo aquello: la meditación, la soledad, la calma… Todo fue una mentira. Una mera excusa para no estar en el mundo.

Es por eso que quise cambiar. Trabajar y ayudar a la gente. Pasaban los meses y los años, el estrés y la soledad eran compensados por el trabajo duro que rompía la espalda. Pero se sentía bien. Tal vez demasiado bien. Regresar al mundo, la compañía de otros, el sonido de voces no son la mía. Y otros placeres más seductores…

Betty tenía razón, Siempre la tuvo.

Ahora puedo recordarlo. Cómo fue.

La batalla estaba ganada, Wakanda se había salvado. Habíamos vencido una vez más. El viento se encontraba calmado cuando él llego. La calma antes de la tormenta. Cuando ví a Thanos lo sentí y lo supe. Honestamente, aún no estábamos listos para alguien así. ¿Pero cuando estamos listos para lo que la vida nos proporciona?

Recordé mi exilio. Me prometí a mí mismo que encontraría la verdad durante él. Pero estar ahí, de frentre, contra un enemigo que nos superaba un millón de veces… ¿Pero qué es más verdadero que esto? ¿Dónde podría un hombre descubrir más la verdad sobre sí mismo que aquí? Luchando por tus amigos, codo con codo, por aquello en lo que creéis.

Cuando Thanos se deshizo de mí como si de un insecto se tratase: Fui llevado de regreso.

El olor, los gritos, el calor… Me llevan de regreso. Harlem, Nueva York. Otra pelea, otro tiempo. Siento todavía la ira que yo sentía en ese momento. Lo recuerdo. No fue como si ese día yo hubiera tomado el control de Hulk. No. Ese día, Hulk y yo éramos el mismo. Queríamos lo mismo.

Queríamos matar a aquel ser que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a ella. Betty. Nuestra amiga, nuestra familia, nuestro amor…

Pero, como siempre hizo, ella logró calmarme. Calmarnos. Logró que ese día no cometiera un horrible acto. Que no me convirtiera en el monstruo que todos pensaban que era yo. Ella siempre fue la única que pensó en todo lo bueno que se podía sacar de Hulk y Bruce Banner unidos.

Hubiera deseado haberle pedido perdón. Perdón por haberme ido. Perdón por dejarla sola. Y desde luego perdón por lo de Nathasa. Todavía estoy muy arrepentido por aquello y no puedo evitar pensar en Betty sin odiarme a mí mismo por lo que hice. Me gusta pensar que fue un solo error y que en aquel momento mi corazón simplemente fue débil. Y que nunca dejé de quererla.

De cualquier modo, Betty me ha hecho un último regalo. Consiguió hacerme ver cómo una vez más había tenido razón respecto a lo que me dijo. Ya no estaba solo. Lo había logrado.

Y fue ella tan amable de hacérmelo saber en esta carta que dejó para mí:

 _Bruce. Sé que habrás esperado mucho para leer esta carta, porque tienes miedo de dejarme ir y sé que nunca has sabido decir adiós. Puede que mi muerte te haga sentir más solo que nunca y te ocultarás en la oscuridad, en el aislamiento… Pero no hay fortaleza en la soledad. Estoy orgullosa de ti porque hayas leído esta carta porque eso significa que por fin has entendido. Estoy segura que tus compañeros estarán ahí contigo. Por eso has aprendido que el amor de otras personas es necesario para seguir adelante, pero más importante aún: Estas listo para decir adiós. Adiós, amor mío._

 _Betty_


	12. Capitana Marvel

**¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo!**

 **De nuevo, hola a todos. Es bueno estar de vuelta… Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no haber podido actualizar el fic antes. Pero me he encontrado inmerso en algunos problemas personales y varios trabajos que debía realizar para la universidad, con lo que al final me ha sido imposible ponerme frente al ordenador.**

 **En cualquier caso, aquí estamos. Eso sí, diré que ya me he visto Captain Marvel y que no me resultó ser un bodrio como muchos decían, aunque también opino que ha tenido algo de suerte al alcanzar toda la fama que ha logrado; aunque, claro, cuando todo el mundo está esperando Endgame…**

 **Hablando de eso… ¡Ya he conseguido las entradas para mí y mis amigos! ¡Sí! Vamos a ir al preestreno del día 25, para que no nos la cuenten. Ha sido complicado sacar las entradas, y eso que yo vivo en una zona de Madrid que no está muy poblada por gente joven. Sin duda esta va a ser una película que va a marcar una generación. ¡Solo hay que ver la duración! Dios, en verdad voy a tener una experiencia como la que tuvo la gente cuando fue a ver al cine la trilogía del Señor de los Anillos.**

 **Pero bueno, al tema que nos incumbe, aquí está lo que va a ser la última reseña de este proyecto. Tengo que decir que me ha costado algo más que las otras, supongo que ha sido por lo poco que he podido ver del propio personaje. Sobra decir que además, he tenido que verme la película pirata para conseguir algo más de contexto y de esa forma sacar esto adelante.**

 **Espero que les sea de su agrado.**

…..

Hubo tantas cosas que nunca hice, Nick. Nunca te di las gracias. Sí, gracias por haber confiado en mí en su día.

Después de todos estos años, todavía me lo sigo preguntando. ¿Por qué confiar en mí?

En serio, me encontraste de la nada. No tenías ninguna obligación, ni moral ni profesional de hacerlo. De verdad. ¿por qué hacerlo? Hasta donde sabías yo también podía ser una invasora o algo peor.

De verdad, ¿qué viste que te hiciera confiar en mí?

He tenido mucho tiempo para poder pensar en eso. Al principio pensé, ¿Mis poderes? Pero no. No pensaba que tuvieras la intención de aprovecharte de mí; carecías de fuerza, razones o medios. ¿Mis conocimientos? Tampoco. Una chica que acababa de hacer un agujero al estrellarse en una tienda y con graves problemas de amnesia no era que digamos la mejor fuente de información posible… ¿Yo? ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Por qué pensé en eso?!

Pero creo que ahora me doy cuenta. ¿Sabes?, en estos veinticuatro años me ha sido posible ir dejando cada vez más a Vers de lado e ir trayendo de vuelta poco a poco a Carol. Me he acordado de muchas cosas, Nick.

Mi nombre completo es "Carol Susan Jane Danvers". Soy de Boston, Massachusetts. Mis primeros recuerdos son de mí, de niña, en una granja. También veo a mi familia, estamos en una playa. Mis padres… No los logro recordar del todo bien aún. Creo que no nos llevábamos muy bien, discutíamos a veces, pero estoy seguro de que me querían. También recuerdo a un hermano mayor, siempre que me veo con él estoy feliz. Creo que a él le gustaba mucho enseñarme las estrellas, hablarme de toda la vida que podía esconderse allí.

Si tan solo supiera…

Me pregunto cómo estarán. ¿Sabrán lo que me ocurrió? ¿Y mi hermano? Seguramente ya tendrá la edad con la que te conocí a ti.

Y muchas cosas… El colegio, el entrenamiento, la academia de aviación…

Pero a una de las cosas más importantes de las que me acordé, no le presté. Cuando estaba en la fuerza aérea el apodo mío y del Raptor que solía llevar era " _Vengadora_ ".

Así que… Fue de mí de donde la sacaste.

La idea que una vez surgió. La de reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales. Para ver si podían convertirse en algo más. Y cuando se necesitaran, poder librar las batallas que ellos jamás podrían.

¿Les pusiste ese nombre por mí, Nick? Todo esto, todo lo que has construido, ¿he sido yo?

Ahora… Todo esto. Todo esto que ha ocurrido y que apenas soy capaz de explicarlo. Gemas del infinito, un titán loco, la mitad del universo… Siento que todo me queda demasiado grande.

Hubo un momento en mi vida en que perfectamente me habría podido encontrar en el lado opuesto de esta batalla. Pero ahora soy alguien distinta, soy la capitana Marvel. Represento cosas mucho más grandes que yo mismo, y tengo que recordármelo cada tres segundos. Este es el grupo que querías, Nick. Yo haré que funcione. De un modo u otro…

Es en serio. Los Vengadores fueron tan parte de tu legado como la Capitana Marvel. Que les den a los Kree y a Star-Force. Estos sí que son héroes. Punto.

Thanos no me da miedo. Es un farsante. ¿Cree que puede derrotarnos? ¿Cree que puede derrotar a los vengadores? ¡Es un tipo con un guante bonito! Nos ha derrotado, y aún así aguantamos. ¡Si uno se cae es para levantarse!

Nick, te lo prometo. Vamos a arreglar esto. Lo lograremos, confío en ellos. Pero no por sus habilidades o conocimientos, sino porque si tú fuiste capaz de darles tu confianza a todos ellos, yo también puedo.

…..

 **Y… Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Así termina la última reseña de Luto.**

 **Buah… Realmente, ¡cómo ha pasado el tiempo! El día que empecé el proyecto, 21 de julio, se queda lejos. Cuesta creer que ya haya pasado casi un año…**

 **De verdad, a todos y todas quienes han dado una oportunidad a este proyecto, tan solo puedo deciros gracias. Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este viaje, en verdad tengo que decir que ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en esta web, y por la que no puedo sino parar de daros las gracias.**

 **Les deseo a todos lo mejor de todo corazón. Espero que disfruten la película de Endgame, y que si lo desean puedan echarle un vistazo a cualquier otro de mis proyectos. De esa forma, me gustaría volver a saber de ustedes.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
